Waterdeep
THE JEWEL OF THE NORTH The most central city along the Sword Coast, Waterdeep is a city full of tradesman, merchants and a continuous battle between them and the noble class within. Built upon a hill, the City of Splendors and Crown of the North, is a great metropolis that rings around the edge of the Sword Coast Mountains. Within its citizens continue working, nobles sneering, and masked lords scheming while all profit from its booming economy. Here you may find goods and materials from every corner of Toril, such as spices from southern Calimsham, rare adamantium mined in the Far-East, or even odd animals trapped in the Jungles of Chult. The major Trade Ways of the north-west lead all the way down to the fortified city, and it has stood well for hundreds of years against external invaders and internal disputes. Through victory and despair, the city survived the Spellplague that befell the world and the days when gods slew each other upon the northern hills –even now the city grows back into its splendor, hoping to once again rival southern Baldur’s Gate in size and power. The Masked Lords of Waterdeep are many, and rule the city, unofficially in order to establish tariffs, settle disputes and develop infrastructure as well as its navy and City Guard (the city’s army); only one of these masked lords’ name is known – the Open Lord, selected and supported by the rest of the masked lords. The current open lord is the Lady Laeral Silverhand. Officially, the city is ruled by magistrates, known as the Black Robes, that concern themselves with every facet of life in the city: trade, agriculture, magic, religion, defenses, culture, law and order and so on. It is through them that public ordinances and laws are announced, while the City Watch, local policing group, carry out those orders and enforce them. GEOGRAPHY AND DEMOGRAPHICS The city is divided up into several wards that have grown and settled along the flat top of mountain that has been shaved down over the last centuries in order to accommodate the growing buildings. NOTABLE LOCATIONS IN WATERDEEP The Banshee's Nethers Located in the upper side of the Trade Ward, this pub is a staple of waterdhavian life – the noble, merchant and commoner classes rub elbows in this multilevel pub that used to be a grain storage during the late 1300s. It is situated at the upper end of the Dock Ward and opens up a little after sunset and stays open well into the following morning. An old duke’s home that exchanged several hands before finally reaching its current owner– the half-orc Imsh, a retired adventurer and avid craft brewer – who converted the interior into a multilevel bar. City of the Dead & Duskgardens The hilly graveyard where waterdhavian residents are laid for their final resting place. It is also home to several parks and green areas known as the Duskgardens, where citizens of all types may partake of quiet afternoons with friends and family. Delebean's Emporium A center of commerce wedged between the North, Castle and Trade wards, it is a circular building housing several booths, blankets and tents where local and exotic goods can be bought, sold or bartered for. It is heavily secured by the City Watch as it is one of the focal points of Waterdeep’s economy. The Goodness Baked A well-known and respected bakery owned by the tieflings Lucy and Levi Diablous which has become acclaimed for delicious concoctions – many of their pastries and desserts are acclaimed by citizens of all types in the city, and they even have a small catering service on the side for big events like balls, festivals and the like. Not many locals can even remember when Lucy and Levi came to Waterdeep; their shoppe seems to have just always been there, and they have always regarded their neighbors with respect and kindness. The Mossy Wreck Located in the Undercliff, this series of caves houses a variety of pit-fighting rings and other illicit gambling activities for the cities elite and adventuring classes. Though the ale is cheap and stale the money flows through this establishment as easily as the blood that pours onto the sands within it. They are known to bring caged creatures from all over the world to astound and horrify the coming crowds. Temple of Ogham A series of towers that houses the followers of Ogham, the Lord of Knowledge. It has several sub-levels with a vast library available to the public for use – though the books can’t be taken out, the temple’s scribes will happily transcribe passages and images for one to keep.